Untitled
by Phoebe Wolf
Summary: Written from James' and Jesse's points of views. A RocketShipper Story.


"Untitled" 

Rating: PG/PG-13 

Spoilers: None 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Pokémon(darn it) and am receiving no money from this, unfortunately. If I had the rights over Pokémon I would have a lot better things to do than write Fanfic I can bet you that much. 

Summary: Our favorite Team Rocket members come to terms with their feelings for each other. 

Feedback: All welcome MikeNesmith@aol.com 

"Untitled" by Phoebe Wolf 

"That was all your fault...", I grumbled as my partner and I trekked along the dirt path laid before us. 

"*My* fault?" came the whining reply, "Meowth was the one who threw the net at you!" 

"I don't want to talk about" I made my hands into fists and continued walking. James had to run ahead to keep up with me. 

"Jesse?" 

"What?" I barked at him. He shrinked back gently and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. 

"What's the matter?" He was completely clueless wasn't he? Yet another one of our foolproof plans had just failed. We had just made complete fools out of ourselves and he was asking what was wrong?! 

"What do you thinks the matter?!!!" I stopped walking and turned to James, red with anger. He was shaking and I sighed. I hated how afraid of me he was at times. And I hated myself for making him so afraid. I started walking again trying to figure out where we were heading. 

James sighed and followed me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She could be so bossy at times, I thought to myself and shrugged. I guess its just all part of her physique. I continued to follow her down the narrow dirt path. 

After the mishap with our balloon we still didn't know where Meowth had landed. Jesse didn't seem to be too worried, so I decided not to be either. Still, I wondered if she knew where she was going. I cleared my throat. 

"Jesse?" 

"What now?" 

"Where are we going?" 

She turned to me and raised a gloved fist. I sunk back to avoid the blow but that didn't do much good. 

"What do you mean where are we going?! I know exactly where we are! We're...here! And that's all you need to know." She returned her gaze to the horizon and continued walking. 

I rubbed my head gently. "I...never said you didn't..." 

She huffed proudly as the first building top could be seen over the hill in front of us. 

I sighed again. We walked for a little longer until we made our way into town. 

"James?" 

"Hmm?", I was busy looking around the small-town. 

"You do have your coin purse, right?" 

I froze and reached into my pocket. There was nothing there. Jesse stopped walking and looked at me. She slapped her forehead. 

"I knew I shouldn't have given that to you!!" 

"Its...around here somewhere, Jesse..." I searched myself but our money was no where to be found. I sighed in defeat as Jesse started walking again. I ran to catch up with her. 

"What are we going to do?" I asked wearily. 

"Find someplace to eat..." 

"But.." 

"We'll figure something out." She said, sure of herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It had been awhile and we couldn't find anywhere to eat. So much for small-town hospitality 

I was tired. Meowth was missing. And James wouldn't shut up. 

"I'm hungry..." 

I was doing my best to ignore him but his complaining just got more persistent. I sighed. 

"Okay...fine. You're so hungry. You go find something to eat, James." 

He frowned, "We don't have any money, Jesse." 

"Exactly why we have nothing to eat" I replied smugly. 

He huffed and I started walking towards the end of town. It was getting late and rain clouds were forming. We had been walking most of the day and my feet were beginning to hurt. I stopped and faced an old building. From the looks of it, no one had been living in it for years. I glanced at James who was pouting and walked toward the door. I guess this going to have to do for tonight, I said to myself. When I tried the door I found it looked. 

"Great..", I told myself. I glanced at James, "Give me a hand with this thing..." 

He looked up and walked over to the door. Together we hit the door as hard as we could. It shifted a little, but didn't give. We tried it again. 

"On the count of three....1...2....3!", we slammed in the door. 

The door swung open, and of course we both fell. Luckily,I had James to break my fall. After laying there for a minute, trying to refocus my eyes, I stood up slowly and helped James up. We looked around. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The building Jesse had picked to spend the night in looked like it use to be a restaurant. There were round tables set about the place with dusty chairs setting on top. Jesse and I walked in cautiously, testing the floor boards. 

Just then, a flash of lightening could be seen outside, and the rain started. Jesse and I jumped, then we realized what it was. A few places in the roof leaked and I wished we could stay in an inn somewhere. 

Jesse walked over to the far side of the room and sat down against the wall. She hugged her knees and sighed. I watched her look at me for a second before walking over and taking my place next to her. 

We sat in silence for what seemed eternity before she moved her position and laid on the floor. She put her hands behind her back and stared at the ruined ceiling. I found myself gazing at her and had to mentally slap myself to turn away. Jesse was upset and I felt bad for not being able to comfort her. I laid down next to her and looked at the ceiling. I didn't see what was so interesting up there. 

"Jesse?", I asked quietly. 

"Hmm?", she seemed involved in thoughts. 

"What are you looking at?" 

She laughed quietly and turned to me. "Nothing...just thinking..." 

"About what?" 

I noticed her cheeks turn red and she changed the subject quickly, "Do you think Meowth is okay?" 

I now wanted to know what she had been thinking about more than ever, but I played along for her sake. "I hope so..." 

She smiled at me. We had never really been alone before, without Meowth's constant bickering, and this was the first time I really noticed Jesse as anyone other than my partner. My cheeks burned red and I had to turn away. 

Unfortunately, Jesse noticed. "James?.." 

I cleared my throat and the color faded. "Yes, Jesse?" 

She shook her head and yawned, "Nothing..." Her eyes closed. 

"Goodnight, Jesse." 

"Mm...g'night..." She fell asleep. 

I laid awake, glancing at her periodically. I had never noticed before, probably because I always fell asleep first, but Jesse was beautiful while she slept. I found myself watching her. I saw she was shivering in her sleep and put my arm around her. Her eyes fluttered and opened. I pretended to be asleep to save myself the embarrassment of explanation. She sat up on her elbows and looked at me. I panicked, but kept my eyes closed and steadied my breathing. She yawned again and, to my surprise, settled in the crook my arm, resting her head on my shoulder. She fell asleep again. I opened my eyes and sighed deeply. She was so close. Jesse she was so close. I never felt this way about her before. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it. I didn't sleep well that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I woke up, resting on James' shoulder. I sat up quickly, awaking James. It was still raining outside and too dark to tell what time it was. I sat against the wall mumbling my "good morning"s to James who was sitting up. I rubbed my upper arms trying to warm myself up. I sighed and hugged my knees, resting my chin. 

James sat up and next to me. I glanced at him and I could feel my face flush before I could turn away. We avoided eye contact with each other. We sat there, thinking, at least *I* was thinking, forever before one of us spoke up. 

"I'm still hungry...," is that all he ever had on his mind? I sighed, I was hungry too. 

"I know...," he looked at me. I think he was surprised I hadn't yelled at him or hit him again. I was a little surprised I hadn't either. I managed a small smile which he returned. 

"Jesse?" His voice wavered. 

"Yeah?", I struggled to keep my own voice steady. 

"I..--I'm cold." His first thought had trailed off and I knew that wasn't what he wanted to say. 

"I know...I am too. We lost all our supplies...," he looked at me and opened his mouth to say something again but quickly shut it and turned away. 

We were both so uncomfortable with each other. I don't know why. We had never been this way around each other before. 

James moved to put his arm around me again, like he had the night before (I was pretending to sleep too), but he moved away. My face fell and I turned away. 

"Jesse?", his voice was so gentle I--what was I thinking? This was James...plain old James I had known forever! 

"Yeah?", I looked at him again. 

"Should we go look for Meowth? Or do you think we should wait until the rain stops?", he really was worried. 

I smiled, trying to reassure him. "Its better if we stay here until the rain lets up...so we don't get lost out there too. Meowth's smart..I'm sure he can find shelter somewhere." 

James nodded solemnly and I put my arm around him. Just to comfort him, or so I told myself. He looked at me. The look on his face was more shock and embarrassment than anything. I tried not to look the same. I knew I wasn't doing well. Hopefully not as bad as James though. 

We both just looked away from each other, my arm still around James. It probably would have been a funny scene for an outsider. But James and I had never felt more uncomfortable in our lives. He felt so warm and I wanted nothing more than for him to--I shook my head again. What was I thinking? This was ridiculous. 

"We better find Meowth...",he broke the silence and stood up. I nodded. He held out his hand to me. I looked at it. Then looked at him before taking it. He pulled me to my feet and I held on to his hand, he didn't let go either. 

We walked to the door together, still holding hands. I looked out the door before stepping out into the heavy rain. James followed me out. We stood there for a second before starting down the road again. My hand still inside his. I was cold and wet in only a short moment. I'm sure James was too. Despite the pouring rain, James and I walked slowly out of town. Once we got out of town and back into the forest we were more protected by the over hang of the trees. It had been a long time since either of us had said anything and I was beginning to worry. Maybe James didn't want to be here...with me...holding my hand. I was so cold now. My hair was falling and I was soaking wet. I looked at James. I knew he felt the same way and was a little happier wet I wasn't alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

My mind wasn't on anything but Jesse. I tried to think about Meowth, cold, wet, hungry and lonely but no matter what I did my mind would shift back to Jesse. And I was holding her hand! I wanted to say something to her; to break this uncomfortable, irritating silence, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I would open my mouth over and over again to say something but before I had the chance I would kick myself for thinking of saying that her. 

I looked at her again. Her hair was down from the water and she looked beautiful. I had to remind myself that this was the same Jesse I had known my whole life. My partner. That's all she was, my partner. My face fell when I came to that realization. 

Before long I felt her looking at me. I didn't want to turn to answer the gaze, so I opened my mouth instead. 

"Maybe we should wait out the rain...," I didn't want to, but I let go of her hand and walked toward a long tree that could offer us shelter until the storm passed. Just then another loud crack of lightening hit over head and Jesse caught up with me quickly. I sat down on the cold wet ground against the tree. I looked up at her and she sat down next to me, leaning against my shoulder. I wanted to put my arm around her. I was getting mad at myself for filling my head with all these thoughts and not acting on any of them so I did. And much to my relief, she didn't pull away. She actually leaned against me harder. And there we sat. Uncomfortable with each other again. 

I was still tired from not sleeping much the night before. I tried to stop myself, but I found myself resting my head on Jesse's shoulder and closing my eyes. I felt her smile down at me and I smiled to myself. Before I knew what I was doing, I was asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

This was just great. James was asleep. I was cold and wet. James was just getting me wetter, but for some strange reason, I didn't care. I was content. For once in my life I was actually content with where I was and who I was with. I felt James shivering in his sleep and I really felt bad. If we just would have kept walking last night we might have run into Meowth and we might be somewhere safe. I placed my own arm around James. It felt right, and he was warmer than I was. I only wished he would wake up. I was getting bored. And my thoughts kept drifting to James and myself. 

I didn't know what to think really. This was James, I kept telling myself that and it didn't really seem to matter anymore. I rested my own head on his and closed my eyes. Why should be the only one to get some rest? 

I fell asleep quickly, but sleep didn't stop my thoughts of James. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I don't know how long I was asleep, but the rain had stopped when I raised my head and accidentally woke up 

Jesse. I raised my head to have a look around. Jesse did the same, yawning. 

"Sorry...I didn't know you were asleep..," I said sympathetically. 

"Yeah, its okay" she said quickly. 

Our arms were still around each other, and we were beginning to dry off. I yawned myself and stretched a little, but quickly replaced my arm around her. She didn't seem to mind and I liked being close to her; but it was beginning to drive me crazy. I couldn't stop thinking about her, and I was beginning to feel guilty. The only reason I had really left that old building was to get away from my feelings and try to cool off. Sure, I was worried about Meowth, but Jesse was right, he was a tough pokémon and could take care of himself. 

"James...I--," she trailed off for a second and then cleared her throat. I let her talk,"James...I think...we need to talk..," she looked at me. She was so close, I could feel her breath in the still cold air. 

I nodded and removed my arm from her. "I know..." 

She tried to smile and turned to the ground. I kept my eyes on her. 

"James--I just--I don't know.", she struggled with words and I tried to think of something to say myself. 

She looked up at me and moved closer. She lifted her other arm, ran it up my chest to place it around my neck. My thoughts were all pounding together in my head and my heart seemed to stop beating. I just kinda froze and waited for her to do something. I wasn't sure what to say, what to think, or what to do. I tried to open my mouth to say something more but all that came out was a small gasp. I kicked myself again, what was I doing? This was so stupid..I look and sound like an idiot. All this had happened so quickly but it felt like we had been sitting there for a lifetime. I looked at the wet, muddy ground shortly, she said my name again softly and I looked up at her biting my bottom lip. Her smile reassured me and put my hand on her waist and moved closer. Before I really got a grasp on what was happening our lips were brushing against each other's and we were kissing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

My thoughts were filled with James more than they had been all day and night. I broke the kiss momentarily to look at James. To make sure he was okay with this. It was all so new and strange. When he kissed me again I knew he was. Our hands were all over each other and for a moment we must have forgotten where we were. James was leaning against the tree and I was practically in his lap. We had both forgotten completely about Meowth. We had forgotten everything else. 

Just then a familiar voice spoke up and we both jumped apart, "I don't think I should leave you two humans alone anymore..." 

James stood up quickly and I fell. "Meowth! Um...how long have you been here?..." James voice was shaky as I stood up. 

"Eh, long enough, Tiger."Meowth winked and jumped on to James' shoulder. 

I wiped my uniform clean and tried to change the subject, "How did you find us, Meowth?" 

"When you guys never showed up I figured I better find you myself..." 

"Are you all right?" 

"Nothing a good meal couldn't fix." 

James nodded to that. "I know how you feel..." 

"I guess we better go find our stuff..." 

Neither of them answered, but James started walking again. 

I followed beside James and before long we were holding hands again. 

*THE END* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Comments and Constructive Criticism all welcomed! 

-Phoebe Wolf- 

MikeNesmith@aol.com 

http://wolfsden.homepage.com 


End file.
